The Mercers Meet The Wildes
by SkylerWilde29
Summary: The Wildes had been the Mercers neighbors for some time what will happen when they meet the youngest Wilde Child will Bobby and Jack fight each other for her?This is a Four Brothers story crossed with HP and Stargate.
1. Moving Far From Home

**Chapter One:Moving Far From Home**

**It was Monday and Skyler Wilde had just finished packing up the last**

**of her daughter Emily's things for the movers to take out that**

**night.**

**She was making the long move from El Paso,Texas to**

**Detroit,Michigan to live with her three elder sisters and her niece**

**who had moved there three years prior when an old childhood home**

**surfaced in their grandfathers will.**

**When they had arrived in Detroit they discovered that the house was very old,allot bigger than the will had stated and was in need of some major re- pair's.**

**The house as her sister Korin had told her in a recent phone call had four floors: The first floor was the living room,dining room,and kitchen.The second floor had three bedrooms and one full size bath.The third floor had four bedrooms and a half bath.And finally the fourth floor was the attic.**

**The only reason Korin had explained how big the house was in the**

**first place was so that when she asked Sky to move in with her kids**

**she could not retort by saying there wouldn't possibly be enough**

**room.**

**When the conversation was nearing an end and it was clearly set**

**that Skyler would be promptly moving her and her children down there**

**she asked her sister one final question."The neighborhood isn't a bad**

**one is it?"asked Sky."Well there was a shooting four years back at**

**the house across the street but that's been about it so it's not that**

**bad."replied Korin.**

**Sky smirked slightly at how her sister had just down **

**played a shooting like it wasn't such a bad thing.**

**Sky said goodbye to her sister,hung up and went to bed.**

**Over the next three weeks she spent most of her time packing up**

**most of their belongings and deciding what they would take with them**

**and what they would leave in storage in the basement of the grand old**

**country house her and her sisters had grown up in. **

**Finally it was their last night in El Paso and she had just closed up Emily's Pink Tinker bell suitcase and was lugging it downstairs to put it by the front door before she got the kids ready for bed.Once they where all fed and bathed she tucked the children in one by one from youngest to oldest.**

**Emily and Treyla had wanted to be read a bedtime story so she**

**told them their favorite which turned out to be Peter Pan because that**

**was the one she always told them so it was fresh in her head.When**

**Skyler was about half through the story the girls had fallen asleep**

**quietly she pulled the covers over each of them and kissed them**

**goodnight.**

**When she went to turn out the light Emily spoke out to**

**Sky."Mommy will we like it in Detroit?"Thinking about it for a minute**

**she answered."Of course we will sweetie now go to sleep."Closing the**

**door she headed for her room to read some before going to bed.**

**It was 6 o'clock in the morning when Emily and her little sister**

**Treyla came bounding into Sky's room and started bouncing around on**

**the bed waking her out of a deep dreamless sleep.**

**Looking over at the clock she almost cursed it was now 6:01am and they had to be to the airport by 7:30am sharp to catch there flight.**

**Jumping out of bed she quickly got dressed and made the kids breakfast to which they had to eat in a hurry while she went and grabbed Jayden and got him dressed when she was finished she got the girls dressed,loaded up the car with there suitcases and called the movers to make sure they were in route.**

**Checking the house to make sure she hadn't forgot anything she**

**made sure they had all used the bathroom before they piled into her**

**beat up Chevy and taking one last good look at the house she was**

**raised in pulled out of the drive and headed for the airport.**

**Some three hours or so later she was holding Jayden and balancing**

**carrion's while ushering her girls off the plane and into the waiting**

**arms of their aunt's.Sairena and Kitta had come to pick them up.**

**Once they had there suitcases they all piled into the brand new minivan**

**Korin had picked up the day before for just this occasion.When they**

**finally got to the house it was late afternoon almost evening Korin**

**was waiting outside when they pulled up she hugged Skyler as she**

**exited the vehicle then helped get the kids inside.**

**As they where pulling the suitcases from the van three guys where coming out of the house across the street and waved at them."Whose that?"asked Sky.**

**"Those are our neighbors the Mercers."Kit said as she waved back**

**then headed up the walk taking a few cases with her.This left Sky**

**outside alone she grabbed a couple suitcase's and her duffel-bag and**

**headed up the walk just as she felt a pair of eyes on her.Glancing**

**back she noticed one of the guys looking at her.**

**He was kinda short,well built and had slicked back hair and he was smiling at her.**

**Nodding she continued up the walk and into the house.**

**Later that night after they unpacked and had all ate dinner and**

**the kids where tucked into bed.The four sisters sat around the**

**fireplace and shot the shit for a few hours before retiring to**

**bed.**

**Skyler had set her alarm for 8 in the morning as that's when the**

**movers would be arriving and she wanted to make sure that she was up**

**to greet them and show them where to put stuff.**


	2. The Movers Are Here

**Chapter Two:The Movers Are Here**

**Sky woke up an hour before her alarm was supposed to go off.She got**

**out of bed wrapped her robe around her and went down stairs realizing**

**she was the first up she started making some coffee which within a**

**matter of minutes the robust smell of it brewing woke her sisters to**

**which the three promptly made their way down stairs and into the**

**kitchen where Skyler sat mug in hand staring out the window watching**

**the light falling snow.**

**It was mid January and in five days her son Jayden would be turning a year on the 23rd.**

**Korin noticed Skyler daydreaming so she grabbed a mug of coffee walked over to her baby sister and waved a hand in front of Sky's face.**

**This immediately snapped her back into reality.**

**"The movers are going to be here in thirty minutes you should go get dressed and get the kids up and around."said Korin as she took a sip from her mug.Sky nodded then looked at Sairena and Kit.**

**"Would you two watch the kids while I help the movers and start unpacking?"she asked.**

**They both nodded a yes as they sipped coffee."Just get them dressed we'll take care of the rest."replied Kitta."Yeah I'll start breakfast right away."Sirena chimed in.**

**Sky smile at her sisters then grabbed her mug and headed**

**back up to here room to get dressed.**

**Once she had pulled on a faded pair of blue jeans and a pink sweater turtleneck she downed the rest of her now cold coffee and went up on the third floor where the kids rooms where and went into Jayden's room he was awake and standing up at the inside rail of his crib crying.**

**"Shhhh it's okay sweetie mommy is here."she soothed as she picked the baby up and went over to the changing table and laid him down she started to change him out of pajamas and a wet diaper into a blue jumper with puppies on it and a clean diaper.**

**Once she was done with that she through the diaper away picked up Jayden and headed over to the girls room tossing the dirty pajamas down the laundry shoot.Entering the girl's room Emily and Treyla were jumping up and down on there bed and were joined by there cousin Alley,Korin's nine year old Daughter.**

**"Alright you three that's enough Alley go to your room and get dressed sweetheart then go down stairs aunt Sairena is making breakfast."she stated as she walked over to the dresser and started pulling out clothes for Emily and Treyla."Yes aunt Sky."Alley said in a defeated tone as she got down from the bed and left the room.**

**Sky handed Emily her and her sisters clothes."Here get you and your sister dressed then come down stairs with your cousin."said Sky then she left the room and headed down stairs reaching the bottom of the first floor staircase just as the doorbell rang.**

**"I've got it!!"she yelled over her shoulder.Adjusting Jayden on her hip she answered the door it was the movers.Sky greeted them and told them to start bringing stuff in.**

**Hearing the girls come bounding down the stairs she ushered them into the kitchen and to the table where plates of bacon,eggs and toast had been set out for them turning to Korin she handed Jayden to her sister.**

**"I'll go see if the movers have brought in his high chair and play pen."she said as she snitched a piece of bacon from the pan.Korin swatted at Sky's hand but missed so she tryed for Sky's behind and made perfect sharp contact.**

**Sky turned and stuck her tongue out as she headed out of the**

**kitchen to check on the movers.Reaching the front hall there were**

**already a few boxes stacked there reading the labels she quickly pulls**

**her wand from it's holster on her ankle points it at the boxes and**

**they disappear up to the rooms they belong in then she re holsters her**

**wand just as one of the movers brings in another box.**

**"Got those put away quick did ya?"the mover asks.Sky smiles."Yup sure did."The mover cocked his head to the side and arched and eyebrow."That was quick."Sky continued to smile."Yeah just like magic."She replied moving past the bewildered movers and out into the nipping cold of the morning to the truck to retrieve the high chair and playpen.**

**Once she had them she made her way back up to the house as she did she glanced across the street to the Mercers house and as she did she noticed the guy from earlier staring out the window at her.Sky smiled and he quickly removed himself from the window.**

**Chuckling to herself she headed in the house to the living room where she set up the playpen then walked into the kitchen with the high chair."Here we go."she said then pulled out the tray so Korin could set Jayden in it.**

**Korin started to feed her nephew while Sky went back out to the hall and quickly magicked more boxes upstairs while the movers were outside.After an hour of magicking boxes from the hall behind their backs the movers were done.**

**They gave Sky a receipt and left closing the door behind her she pulled out her wand and sent the last of the boxes upstairs just as Korin was coming out of the living room from putting Jayden in the playpen.**

**"I hope you didn't do that in front of the movers."warned**

**Korin."Of course not silly I did it when they weren't looking,now do**

**you have the kids under control while I unpack?"she asked."Sure**

**do."replied Korin."Good."said Sky as she headed up stairs.Heading to**

**her room first she entered pointed her wand at the boxes and they**

**opened and began unpacking them selves.**

**After twenty minutes or so her stuff was all unpacked and put away.Going up to the girls and Jayden's room she did the same it was about an hour later when she was finally finished she came back down stairs grabbed a soda from the fridge and re-holstered her wand.**

**Going into the living room the kids where playing and her sisters were watching tv she sat down on the couch next to Kit took a drink of her pop and sat it on the coffee table.**

**Pulling out her wand again she pointed it in the air."Accio**

**Laptop."she said and in a matter of minutes her laptop came zooming**

**downstairs and into her lap.**

**Putting her wand away she opened her laptop and flicked it on."Wathcha do in sis?"asked Sairena.**

**"Oh just mess in around with my music writing program."she said as her hands worked over the keyboard and mouse."You know Jack is a musician." said Kitta.**

**"Who?"asked Sky looking up from the screen and taking another sip of soda."Jack he's one of the Mercers from across the street."said Sairena."Yeah maybe the two of you could get together with his guitar your writing program and make sweet music together."Korin stated with a chuckle.**

**"Get bent."retorted Sky.Korin smiled at her baby sis."He's not the short one with slicked back hair is he?"Sky asked."No that's Bobby he's the oldest.Why do you ask?"replied Kitta.**

**"Because he was staring at me yesterday when you left me outside and today from their window." Skyler explained.**

**"Hmm maybe he likes you."teased Korin."Yeah**

**and maybe you need to shove it up your..."Sky was cut off by Kit's**

**hand clamping down on her mouth.After a second or two Kit removed her hand."I know language."said Sky.**


End file.
